ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Ricardo
http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GorgeousLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Mockingbird.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AbnormalPsych.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BalletLucy.jpg Lucille Esmeralda McGillicuddy Ricardo (portrayed by Lucile Ball) was born on August 6, 1911 in West Jamestown, New York. She once says that she is a Taurus, but she later reveals that her birthday is August 6th, making her a Leo. Childhood Lucile was delivered by Dr. Peterson. She was from Scottish ancestry, her great-great-great-grandfather, Angus McGillicuddy, hailing from Kildoonan, a town in northern Scotland located between Golspie and Ullapool. Not much is known about her early childhood. She was babysat by Helen Ericson (now Helen Ericson Sears Kaiser) from very early on, who gave her the childhood nickname of "Droopy Drawers." Lucy got herself into sticky predicaments early on, as evidenced by how her baby buggy once rolled away from babysitter Helen and ended up in the middle of a street, stopping traffic! Later, in grade school, she was a little skinny girl with freckles, which earned her the nickname "Bird Legs." She was bitten on her left ear by neighbor Fred Bigelow's cat when she was very young, and she still has the scar. Her mother, Mrs. McGillicuddy (no first name ever provided), never mentions having any other children, and Lucy herself never talks about having any siblings. Her father is also never mentioned. She does have an Aunt Martha who made fabulous homemade salad dressing, though. While she attended Jamestown High School in Celoron, New York, Lucy demonstrated a passion for the theater. She played the head of the petunias in a ballet recital, and she was Juliet in the senior play of Romeo and Juliet. Her high school drama teacher, Miss Hanna, said that she wouldn't be surprised if Lucy ended up as a Broadway star. Lucy also learned how to play "Glow Worm" on the saxophone so she could go on band trips with the football team; at the time, she was dating one of the high school's football players. This football player was probably the captain of the team Lucy refers to while listing her past romances. Her other high school romances inclued a nameless lifeguard, Billy, Maury, Jess, Jerry, Bob, Bennett, george, Phil, Martin, Danny, Argyle, Bud, Wilbur, Noble, Carl, Frank, and Henry. One blemish on her high school record is that she flunked Spanish when she took the course. Early life Lucy lived in Jamestown until she was 17, but right after she graduated high school, she left for New York City. She went to an unknown college for an unknown major, and while there, she dated Tom Henderson, who is now the owner of a big fur salon downtown. In 1953, she said that she broke up with Tom Henderson "15 years ago," meaning her relationship with Tom at college must have ended in 1938. She also dated Kenny and Johnny while at "junior college." In 1940, Lucy agreed to go on a blind date with a Cuban drummer that was set up by her friend Marion Strong. This "Cuban drummer" was conga player Ricky Ricardo. They fell madly in love. (Lucy says in 1955 that this blind date happened 15 years prior.) Lucy and Ricky seem to have gone dancing on their blind date, because Lucy once said that Ricky first asked what her name was when they first danced together. Lucy also made many blunders the first time she met Ricky. She says that she "said awful things, spilled stuff all over Ricky, and acted like a first-class nincompoop." But this obviously didn't deter Ricky, who was head over heels for her. In 1940, only a couple of months after they met, Lucy and Ricky got married at the Byram River Beagle Club in Greenwich, Connecticut. (Lucy once said she was 22 when she got married, but this doesn't match up with her 1921 year of birth or her 1940 year of marriage.) The date of their marriage is unclear. It was sometime in the spring, but Lucy once says her anniversary is on the 19th of the month, but another time, she says her anniversary is on the 7th of the month. The mystery month was most likely April or May. They went skiing somewhere on their honeymoon. It is rumored that they wanted to go skiing at Sun Valley on their honeymoon but were unable to afford it at the time. Lucy probably became a redhead before she met Ricky. Her natural hair color is mousy brown, and she gets henna rinses every two weeks. Nobody knows where Lucy and Ricky lived during the first eight years of their marriage, but it was likely somewhere in New York City. Present time On August 6, 1948, the couple moved into a small brownstone apartment in Manhattan, located at 623 East 68th Street, although they would later claim many times that they lived at this apartment from the start of their marriage. They lived in apartment 4A until 1953, when they moved to apartment 3B (later named 3D) so there would be an extra room for Little Ricky. Lucy and Ricky quickly developed a very close friendship with their landlords/neighbors, Fred and Ethel Mertz. Lucy and Ethel became best friends and soon were inseparable. Ricky took a job as an orchestra leader/singer/conga drummer down at the Tropicana, a local nightclub. Lucy was forced to put aside her aspirations to have a career in show biz herself, as Ricky wanted his wife to be a typical American housewife who stayed in her "place." Lucy has tried many times to become part of Ricky's act down at the Tropicana, and she has succeeded in doing so many times. Despite Ricky always trying to squelch his wife's show biz desires, he can't deny that she has talent. While she's a horribly off-key singer, she's a great comedienne and dancer. She has been offered a comedy contract twice in her life, but, always loyal to Ricky, she turned both contracts down to stay at home and care for her family. A lover of celebrity, wealth, and status symbols, Lucy's dreams came true when she got to regularly meet celebrities in Hollywood on her 1955 California trip. She also was in heaven when she got to tour famous cities and landmarks on her 1955-56 European trip, which started a mere month after she returned home from Hollywood. Lucy was responsible for learning French for the trip. She made sure to learn how to ask the price of dresses and how to ask to buy a specific dress first, since that was the most important to her. For the first 11 years of their marriage, the Ricardos were childless. Lucy finally became pregnant in 1952. It was a very unexpected and welcome surprise for her, and Ethel was the one who first suggested that Lucy might be pregnant. Lucy gave birth to Ricky Ricardo, Jr. (AKA: "Little Ricky") on January 19, 1953. Throughout her pregnancy, she considered many names for the baby, but none of these considerations was naming the baby after her husband. Making the baby her husband's namesake must have been a last-minute idea. Little Ricky is the Ricardos' only child. In 1957, Lucy decided that she wanted to leave the city and move to the country. So, the Ricardos packed up their things and moved to Westport, Connecticut. This is their current living location. She also has some extra income coming in from selling the eggs her 200 hens lay each day for 60 cents a dozen. Throughout the period of 1958-1959, her husband's minor celebrity status has allowed Lucy to travel to even more exotic places, such as Las Vegas, Mexico, and Tokyo, Japan. Personality Lucy is involved in many activities. When living in New York, she was co-president (sharing the title with Ethel) of her women's club, the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. (She used to be the club treasurer prior to becoming co-president.) Once she moved to Connecticut, she became a member of the Westport Historical Society and the local PTA. She was even chairman of the Yankee Doodle Day Celebration that the Westport Historical Society put together. Lucy is also a long-time member of a bridge club. Lucy loves playing cards in general. She enjoys bridge, canasta, and gin the best. Other interests of Lucy's include shopping for new clothes and hats, doing anything that involves celebrities, gossiping, and (of course) performing in all aspects of show business. Lucy has many bad personality traits. She is scheming, manipulative, stubborn, very jealous, and always wants to be popular and have many status symbols. She also has a bad habit of stirring her coffee long after the cream is mixed in. But she's a good person overall. Most of her bad traits come from her great passion, ambition, and determination. She is a caring mother, a loyal wife, and (most of the time) a faithful friend. She also was very progressive for her time. While she sometimes would obey Ricky's orders submissively, she usually stood up to her husband and did what SHE wanted. For the conservative, pre-women's lib 1950s, Lucy was very ahead of her time as far as women's rights go. So far, the list of countries Lucy has been to is as follows: United States, Mexico, United Kingdom, France, Italy, Switzerland, Monaco, Japan and Cuba . Category:Characters